The Thrall
by Sunny33
Summary: It's time. He's here. And Sam is trapped in the thrall of Lucifer.
1. Chapter 1

**The Thrall**

*****

*****

And the light was all encompassing.

And it seeped into every crevice and crease in every part of the room.

And the warmth it radiated. To soothe and beguile. He could feel every muscle relax. All the tension released.

And he couldn't stop looking at it. Such beauty. Such grace.

And then the light began to take form. And the form grew tall and elegant. One fluid movement in front of his eyes. A gossamer veil.

And it looked into his eyes. Such love and gratitude. In layers. And Sam closed his eyes to drink it all in. All of it. He wanted it all.

And then he felt his jacket being ripped from him. He opened his eyes to see his brother had been wrenched from his grasp.

And he was hoisted – up and up, higher and higher. With no resistance. His body limp and not his own.

And Sam looked in horror at the light. A strange detachment. A betrayal.

And it spoke to him.

"_I am here, my child." _It said. A calming devotion. ** "**_This man.__What would you have me do with him?"_

And he found he could hardly speak. With eyes wide to the ceiling he looked up at his brother's form. Head and arms back, vulnerable and exposed to the slightest harm. His brother, whom he had nearly lost. Who found him. Who fought to be with him. At the end. At his inevitable end.

"Please...please, don't hurt him..." he whispered.

And the light continued to move and change. Like a breath, soft and infinite.

"_But, he has harmed you, my child. And caused you pain. And grief. And anger. Frustration. Guilt. This is your chance to be free of him. This, I shall do for you. So that you will never suffer again." _Sam closed his eyes to the insistent pull of the light. He swallowed. The moisture in his mouth suddenly gone.

"Still...I...please, don't hurt my brother." He breathed. His eyes searching for a face, a soul to plead too. There had to be one. This soul that was locked up for eternity. Above him, his brother's body hung – suspended in horrific animation. High. Too high to survive if he fell now.

"This brother is not like you. You have fought so hard to serve me. Such focus and determination. And you have served me well," it soothed. A silken tongue to a ravaged mind. Again, Sam closed his eyes to the rapture he felt. Exquisite spasms of joy and warmth spread through him now. Of complete love and trust. His mouth fell open to taste it.

And still his brother's body hung...

*

**OK. So, any more for any more? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*

*

*

And suddenly, the stoned confines of the room began to shake. And crumble. And fall.

And heat. Pure, raw, exhaustive heat, sucking all the air and energy out of the room.

And Sam covered his head. His eyes squinting against the maelstrom of dust and ash that assaulted him.

And the gossamer light began to wail. And fracture. And dissipate. It's scream, a single knife, stabbing into Sam's ears and brain.

And he grimaced at the pain. The feelings of warmth and love now replaced by fear and foreboding.

And it brought him to the ground. His hands and knees on the burning stone.

And the wailing increased. Intense and all encompassing.

And the heat burned into his nostrils and lungs. His eyes tightly closed, for fear of burning them out.

And the walls shuddered with the strain. And the wind howled it's grievances, it's push and pull effect moving Sam in a similar direction.

And the light wailed – and the heat roared.

And then...

And then, there was silence.

And Sam trembled in it's wake. A deafening silence. His rasping breath the only sound.

And he coughed and uncurled. His jacket frayed and singed with fire. His lungs begging for air. Cool, free air.

And there was none.

And he lifted his head and opened his eyes. To the ceiling. Towards his brother.

And he was gone.

And he looked around the room. His eyes watering against the acidic air. And through the blur, he thought he could see him.

And he was lying on his back. On someone's knees.

And this being was holding him to his breast.

And his brother's head was back and his eyes were closed, and his limbs were limp and not his own.

And Sam blinked hard at the sight.

And behind this being – against the crumbled wall – spread the most beautiful and spectacular set of wings Sam had ever seen. Glorious and luxurious. Strong and gentle.

And the Angel spoke to Sam.

"_I am here, my child." _A calming devotion. **"**_This man, was nearly destroyed. What would you have me do with him?"_

And he found he could hardly speak.

"Don't hurt him...please."

And the Angel lifted his gaze from his brother's face and looked at Sam. Such clear intent.

"_But, he has caused you pain. And grief. And anger. Frustration. Guilt. This is your chance to be free of him." _

"No..." Sam wheezed. His voice raw and strangled. "He's my brother. I want to keep him safe...I just...want him safe with me."

And the Angel smiled.

And suddenly the Angel was beside him. Sam's eyes blinking at the immediate presence of the being.

And the Angel placed a hand on Sam's head.

And it looked into his eyes. Such love and gratitude. In layers. And Sam closed his eyes to drink it all in. All of it.

"_Samuel," the Angel soothed. "You did not bend to Lucifer's offer. Your love for your brother transcends all digressions. For he is the one who must succeed. With you at his side, he cannot fail." _

And then he was gone.

And all that was left was the stale, stench of decay and destruction.

And Sam went to his brother. And pulled him towards him. Amongst the dust and ash and rubble.

And his brother's eyes opened.

And all was well.

*

*

**The End**


End file.
